Kupo!
by YuKi-teh-Shoujo
Summary: Yuffie brought a Moogle plushie to Tifa's bar. When Kadaj and Yazoo entered the bar, they wanted the Moogle, because of its cuteness! Who knows what will happen next . . . among the Moogle, Yuffie, Kadaj, and Yazoo!


**By**: YuKi-teh-Shoujo

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT ownteh people in this story(yet I wish I did XD . . . Kadaj lol).

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Yuffie brought a Moogle plushie to Tifa's bar. When Kadaj and Yazoo entered the bar, they wanted the Moogle, because of its cuteness! Who knows what will happen next . . . among the Moogle, Yuffie, Kadaj, and Yazoo!

**Author Notes: **This is the first story I made up here on Fanfiction! I first made this as a comic. There were a change in characters. Before, the characters used to be me (Yuki) and Kair as the girls. At the end, there was my friend, Maeka (well, I don't want to spoil the ending for you!) who kind of ended the story. Well, I hope you like my first Fanfic! D

* * *

**Kupo!**

Yazoo, Kadaj, Yuffie, and Tifa were at Tifa's bar. The bar was empty, so, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Yuffie came over. Yuffie brought over a Moogle.

"I want that Moogle!" Kadaj told Yuffie. "Hand it over!"

"I won't hand you over MY Moogle!" She replied.

Tifa and Yazoo stared at both Kadaj and Yuffie fighting over a Moogle. _Why won't Kadaj buy his own Moogle?_ They both thought.

Yuffie pressed on the toy's nose. The Moogle said, ". . . Kupo."

Yazoo and Kadaj were both oh-so amazed! They said at the same time, "It looks so LOVABLE!"

Yuffie's veins popped out. She told the both of them, "You still can't get it."

"Um, Yuffie . . . ?" Kadaj got her attention.

"Yes?"

Kadaj got closer to her and said, "I-I love you . . ."

"I'm not THAT easy, you know," Yuffie replied, with some harsh attitude.

He was SO heartbroken! His tears were flowing constantly like some type of waterfall or river. He yelled out, so desperate, "YUFFIE, my LOVE!"

"Hey, you don't really love me! You love my Moogle!" Yuffie replied yelling too.

Yazoo and Tifa were staring at Kadaj and Yuffie . . . both so speechless. There was nothing to say to Kadaj and Yuffie. But just watching how they act is so hilarious and interesting to them.

Kadaj tackled Yuffie to the ground, but Yuffie got back up anyway. He held on to her waist and said while crying, "YUFFIE, how can you DO THIS TO ME! My darling, my beautiful one—

"Let GO OF ME!"

Kadaj finally let go of Yuffie. She stood there . . . with her shorts to the ground. "Kadaj . . ." She said angrily.

"Uh—oops, did I do that!" Kadaj said, talking to himself.

Yazoo and Tifa were thinking, _No way . . . this is going to be bad._

Yuffie pulled up her shorts and walked over to Kadaj very slowly. Then, she finally let out her madness! "KADAJ YOU FREAK!"

"MY LOVE!" Kadaj replied.

It was already night time. I guess Yuffie, Kadaj, and Yazoo are sleeping over at Tifa's bar with her. Kadaj was under the covers, still crying over Yuffie. Yuffie and Tifa are asleep. Yuffie still had her Moogle with her, not exactly holding it tight enough for anyone to steel it.

Yazoo, who was also still awake, thought to himself, "I need that Moogle!"

He walked over to Yuffie very gently and quietly. He kneeled down and got closer and then finally got close enough to get the Moogle out of Yuffie's arms. But by the time he tried to get Yuffie's arms out of the way, Yuffie has awakened!

"U-uh . . ." Yazoo said nervously. He poked the Moogle's nose and it made a sound. Then, he got totally in love with it when the Moogle said, "Kupo."

On the other side of Yuffie, Kadaj said, "I can't take this anymore!" He got out of his sleeping bag and tackled Yuffie saying, "MY LOVE!"

"AH!" Yuffie yelled out.

Kadaj sighed and said, "Ah, finally. Where are you, Moogle?" He looked around more and saw that Yazoo is holding it in his arms poking the Moogle's nose over again.

"Yeah, I won, isn't that right, Mog?" Yazoo said. He poked the Moogle's nose again, and it said "Kupo."

Kadaj stared at Yazoo with the Moogle and thought, _I'm going to beat his guts out!_

Kadaj has beaten Yazoo's guts out, that he did. Kadaj started squeezing and poking it as much as he can.

Suddenly, Marlene came in to invade their privacy. She announced to them, "Look what I got! I have a cactuar!" Marlene hugged it and the Cactuar went squeaking. Kadaj and Yazoo did the same exact thing with the Cactuar as they did with the Moogle all over again.

The End


End file.
